1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet facsimile (FAX) apparatus for transmitting/receiving an image by G3 FAX via a telephone network, and also transmitting/receiving an image by Internet FAX via Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image can be transmitted/received by G3 FAX via a telephone network, and also can be transmitted/received by Internet FAX (a simple mode of Internet FAX) which does not require a communication fee by being subjected to LAN (local area network) connection to Internet.
In the simple mode, an A4-size and 200-dpi (dots per inch) image can be transmitted.
In the above-described conventional system, however, it is impossible to know the detailed functions of the communication partner's FAX apparatus in communication in the simple mode of Internet FAX.
Accordingly, the transmission side cannot know, for example, whether or not the apparatus at the reception side can use a B4-size recording sheet having a recording resolution of 400 dpi as the FAX function, and has a color reception function.
As a result, even if an original has been read with 400 dpi, the B4 size and in color at the transmission side, read image data can be transmitted only after being converting into 200 dpi and the A4 size.
Furthermore, in the above-described conventional system, it is impossible to know what type of Internet FAX mode is possessed by the apparatus at the reception side in communication in the G3 FAX mode.
In communication in the G3 FAX mode, it is also impossible to know whether or not the apparatus at the reception side as an Internet address.
Accordingly, it is impossible to switch from the G3 FAX mode to an appropriate mode from among Internet FAX modes which does not require a communication fee.